El Arco De Bob El Rapero
El Arco De Bob El Rapero '''es un arco argumental en el canal de SMG4. Es una serie de vídeos de SMG4 que son parte de una historia involucrando a Bob y carrera de rapero. Es el segundo arco argumental mas grande en el canal de SMG4 seguido de El Arco De Waluigi. '''Trama Todo comienza en SMG4: Can Ganondorf come out to play? en donde Bob, un garo de 500 años de edad hace su primera aparición en las cloacas ayudando a Mario y Luigi a derrotar a Ganondorf con sus poderes de cantar. Bob intenta hacerse famoso como se ve en DerpTV: Mushroom Kingdom's Got Talent y SMG4: Mario joins the Circus. Tiempo después, el conoce a Boopkins y le pide que le ayude con un vídeo de rap, como es visto en SSENMODNAR 12 - STOLEN SPAGHETTI EDITION. En War of the Fat Italians 2017, el primer desafío es que Mario y SMG4 aguanten a Bob rapeando lo mas posible. El desafío termina en empate, lo cual significa que Bob aun no tiene fama. Después de eso, se convierten en "amigos" y trata de ayudar a las personas y de hacer sus propias cosas, como se ve en Boopkins and Bob. Tiempo después, Bob hace un plan para hacerse famoso. En SMG4: The Mario Purge (Halloween 2018), el trasero de Bob es apunto de ser purgado pero Boopkins lo salva. En SMG4: Mario And... The Well, Bob tira a Boopkins por un pozo (lo cual es revelado en SMG4: The Mario Concert) para entonces regresar mas tarde a salvar a Boopkins y hacer a todos felices, para poder iniciar su SoundCloud, el cual hace muchos fans tales como: varias de las tropas de Bowser, Toadette, y otros. Entonces con el dinero que consiguió, se compra una mansión para Día De Acción De Bobcias (su propia versión retorcida de acción de gracias) donde el remplaza todos los extintores en la mansión con lanzallamas, hace que Saiko, Mario y Boopkins vayan por el Jugo de Bob, el cual fue remplazado con gasolina, e hizo que Bowser cocinara en vez de Meggy, ya que el sabía que ella lo arruinaría, para así hacer una buena historia triste y lanzarse a la fama. El hace a Mario guardia de seguridad y a Luigi anfitrión y hace un vídeo de su historia triste para anunciar que esta yendo de gira a conocer fans y a rapear en vivo. Boopkins aparece de la nada y le pregunta si puede ir. Bob dice que no y mete a Mario y Luigi en su maleta. Boopkins empaca sus cosas y se va en taxi, preguntándose si Bob lo estará esperando. Bob le dice a Mario que no deje entrar a Boopkins ya que es un gran momento para el. En el escenario, Bob es interrumpido por Boopkins y llama a la seguridad. Mario entonces corre hacía Boopkins y lo hace aterrizar en el globo de Bob, el cual hace que se queme todo el lugar. Bob entonces pierde a sus fans y se va a una esquina afuera. Bob entonces procede a decirle a Boopkins como lo arruino para el y admite haber tirado a Boopkins a un pozo varias semanas atrás, le dice a Boopkins que es un estorbo y lo deja llorando. En SMG4: War On Smash Bros Ultimate, un anuncio para el rap "sexy" de Bob, Bobs No Thot es mostrado en una televisión en la Tienda de Robots y en el centro principal. En SMG4: The Melancholy of Fishy Boopkins, Bob esta haciendo otro concierto, y esta vez Fishy Boopkins (quien había caído en la depresión) decide no subirse al escenario. El entonces llora y se va corriendo del estadio mientras que Bob sigue rapeando (probablemente debido a los malos recuerdos que le trajo Bob). Bob eventualmente termina su concierto regalando mercancía, con cosas como posters y almohadas corporales. Saiko le dice a Tari y Meggy que vayan a buscar a Boopkins y que sigan tratando de animarlo sin ella, ya que ella se quiere quedar a ver y escuhar a Bob. En el penúltimo episodio de este arco, SMG4: Mario and The Diss Track, Bob decide insultar a sus ex amigos en una de sus canciones. Esto marcaría su caída sin embargo, ya que sus ex amigos quedan muy ofendidos por la canción y entonces planean venganza. Después de ver Darkest Hour de Saiko, el pierde su fama, su fortuna, sus fans e incluso sus amigos, debido a sus acciones egoístas y crueles. Cuando Bob le pregunta a Boopkins si aun siguen siendo amigos, no le toma ni un minuto en darse cuenta de que la respuesta es no, dejando al garo devastado. En el último episodio del arco, SMG4 Christmas 2018: The Most Important Thing, Bob trata de compensarse yendo de Bob Claus y dándole a sus ex amigos regalos, pero ellos no tienen ganas de disculparse con el, hasta con SMG4 diciendo que ya ni pueden confiar en el. Completamente sorprendido, pero consciente, Bob se va del castillo tristemente, afirmando que nunca volverán a escuchar de el, aunque Tari afirma que tal vez fueron muy duros con el. Con su fama, sus amistades y hasta su vida destruidas y mas allá de ser arregladas, Bob decide pasar la Navidad solo en un basurero, notando que hasta Yoshi tiene compañía en Navidad a pesar de ser fugitivo. El es visitado por Waluigi, quien sabe que se siente ser rechazado. Waluigi le pregunta que es lo mas importante para el, después de una experiencia cercana a la muerte cayéndose de un precipicio, se da cuenta de que sus amigos son la cosa mas importante para el. El decide hacer una actuación de rap en la Plaza Champiñon, solo para revelar que se esta retirando de rapear a favor de estar junto a sus amigos. Todos se sorprenden al escuchar esto, con Boopkins de la nada llorando y dándose cuenta de que a pesar de todo, Bob si les importa. Sus amigos mas tarde lo visitan en el basurero, decididos a disculparse por lo que el hizo. Ellos le regalan una foto enmarcada de ellos (con Bob recortado y pegado en ella), causando que el garo "llore" (dice que no estaba llorando sino que sus hojos estaban haciendo pipí). Episodios * SMG4: Can Ganondorf come out to play? * DerpTV: Mushroom Kingdom's Got Talent (cameo) * SMG4: Mario joins the Circus * SSENMODNAR 12 - STOLEN SPAGHETTI EDITION (menor) * Retarded64: Mario's Road Trip (menor) * SMG4: Mario goes to DIDNEY WORL (menor) * SMG4: War of the Fat Italians 2017 (menor) * SMG4: AREA 64 (menor) * SMG4: Mario's Train Trip * SMG4: Mario waits for pizza * SMG4: Mario And The T-Pose Virus (menor) * SMG4: The Mario Carnival * SMG4: War Of The Fat Italians 2018 * SMG4: If Mario Was In... Starfox (Starlink Battle For Atlas) * SMG4: The Mario Purge (Halloween 2018) (menor) * SMG4: Mario And... The Well (debut) * SMG4: Mario and the Bob Mansion... * SMG4: The Mario Concert * SMG4: War On Smash Bros Ultimate * SMG4: The Melancholy of Fishy Boopkins * SMG4: Mario and The Diss Track * SMG4 Christmas 2018: The Most Important Thing (final) Canciones Todas las canciones que sonaron en el arco pueden ser escuchadas en BOB THE SEXIEST MAN IN THE WORLD, la cuenta de SoundCloud de Bob. Categoría:Arcos Categoría:Series